Starfleet casualties
As the officers and crewmen of Starfleet continue their quest to explore the galaxy, sometimes they make the ultimate sacrifice in the pursuit of their duties. Earth Starfleet Enterprise (NX-01) The following casualties served aboard the Enterprise between 2151 and 2161: 2153 *''Last Full Measure'' (ENT novel) **MACO Private Colin Eby (KIA) *"Anomaly" (ENT episode) **Crewman Fuller (KIA) 2155/2161 *"These Are the Voyages..." (ENT episode) **Commander Charles Tucker III (reported KIA; date of death later changed from 2155 to 2161) Federation Starfleet AR-558 The following casualties were members of the team who were stationed on the Chin'toka system planet, AR-558, in 2375: * Crewman Billy * Crewman Kellin * Crewman Nadia Larkin * Captain Loomis * Crewman McGreevey * Commander Parker * Crewman Vargas USS Collins The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Collins|USS Collins]] in 2265: 2265 * "Spock: Reflections, Issue 3" (Star Trek comic) ** 2 engineering teams (all members KIA) USS da Vinci The following casualties served aboard the [[USS da Vinci|USS da Vinci]] in the 2370s: 2375 * Salek (KIA) 2376 * 110 (KIA) * Lieutenant Kieran Duffy (engineer, KIA) * Kara Bain * Jil Barnak * Alex Chhung * Elleth Deo * Stephen Drew * Claire Eddy * Diego Feliciano * Manfred Foley * Esther Friesner * Frnats * Sa'il Kazzarus * Peter Keegan * Keith Kowal * Denise Lankford * Andrea Lipinski * Loten Yovre * David McAllan * Brian O'Leary * Orthak * Jovun Skernak * Talia tai'Mio * Norma J. Weiland USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) The following casualties served aboard the between 2245 and 2285: 2254 * "Our Dearest Blood" (EV comic) ** Yeoman Dermot Cusack (enlisted, KIA) 2255 * "A Private Anecdote" (TOS short story) ** Ensign Williams (KIA) 2264 * My Brother's Keeper: Constitution (TOS novel) ** Henry Beason (tactical officer, KIA) * Captain's Peril (ST novel) ** Lieutenant Hounslaw Tanaka (communications officer, KIA) 2265 * My Brother's Keeper: (TOS novel) ** Corbet (science officer, KIA) ** Swift (science officer, KIA) * "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (TOS episode) ** 9 unspecified crewmen during mission to the galactic barrier ** Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell (navigator, KIA) ** Lieutenant Elizabeth Dehner (psychologist, KIA) ** Lieutenant Lee Kelso (helmsman, KIA) 2266 * "The Man Trap" (TOS episode) ** Crewman Scott Darnell (KIA) ** Crewman Green (KIA) ** Crewman Sturgeon (KIA) ** Crewman Barnhart (KIA) * "The Naked Time" (TOS episode) ** Crewman Joe Tormolen (science officer) * "Balance of Terror" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Robert Tomlinson (tactical officer, KIA) * "The Enterprise Mutiny" (TOS comic) ** 2 unspecified crewmen killed on Beta II * "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" (TOS episode) ** Ensign Ethan Matthews (security officer, KIA) ** Ensign Edward Rayburn (security officer, KIA) * Errand of Vengeance: The Edge of the Sword (TOS novel) ** Ensign John Perella (security officer, KIA) ** Crewman Philip Becker (security officer, KIA) ** Lieutenant Ordover (security officer, KIA) ** Crewman Johnson (security officer, KIA) ** Crewman Heller (security officer, KIA) ** Wright (security, KIA) ** Ensign McFadden (security officer, KIA) ** 5 unspecified security personnel lost during conflict with the Orions in System 1324 * Errand of Vengeance: Killing Blow (TOS novel) ** Ensign Sobel (security officer, KIA) ** Ensign Luis Benitez (security officer, KIA) * Errand of Vengeance: (TOS novel) ** Ensign Clancy (security officer, KIA) ** Ensign Doug Grad (security officer, KIA) ** Lieutenant Sam Fuller (security officer, KIA) ** Ensign Jon Anderson (security officer, KIA) ** 20 personnel lost in battle with the Klingons on Starbase 42 2267 * "The Galileo Seven" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Gaetano (specialist, KIA) ** Lieutenant Latimer (navigator, KIA) ** Ensign O'Neill (KIA) * "Arena" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant O'Herlihy (tactical officer, KIA) ** Lieutenant Lang (tactical officer, KIA) * "The Devil in the Dark" (TOS episode) ** Crewman Kelly (security, KIA) * "The Winged Dreamers" (TOS short story) ** Crewman Carlos Durban (biologist) * "Catspaw" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Jackson (KIA) * "Friday's Child" (TOS episode) ** Crewman Grant (security officer, KIA) * Invasion!: First Strike (TOS novel) ** 22 unspecified personnel lost during combat with Klingons on Capella IV * "Wolf in the Fold" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Karen Tracy (technician) * "The Changeling" (TOS episode) ** 4 unspecified security personnel killed by Nomad * "The Apple" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Hendorf (security officer, KIA) ** Lieutenant Mallory (security officer, KIA) ** Lieutenant Marple (security officer, KIA) ** Lieutenant Kaplan (security officer, KIA) * "The Deadly Years" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Arlene Galway (biologist) * Twilight's End (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Hughes (security officer) * The Vulcan Academy Murders (TOS novel) ** Crewman Rosen (KIA) ** Crewman Livinger (KIA) ** Crewman M'Gura (KIA) ** Crewman Jakorski (KIA) ** Ensign Carl Remington (KIA) 2268 * "Obsession" (TOS episode) ** Ensign Rizzo (security officer, KIA) ** Crewman Valdini (security officer, KIA) * Day of Honor: Treaty's Law (TOS novel) ** Ensign Chop (security officer) * "By Any Other Name" (TOS episode) ** Yeoman Leslie Thompson (enlisted, KIA) * Mutiny on the Enterprise (TOS novel) ** 1 unspecified security officer * "The Ultimate Computer" (TOS episode) ** Ensign Harper (engineer) * "The Omega Glory" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Galloway (security officer, KIA) * "Elaan of Troyius" (TOS episode) ** Crewman Watson (technician) * "And the Children Shall Lead" (TOS episode) ** 2 Ensign-grade security guards * Dreams of the Raven (TOS novel) ** Crewman Hoffman (paramedic) ** Crewman Russell (paramedic) ** Crewman Wallace (paramedic) ** Crewman Clare (paramedic) ** Crewman Archer (security officer) ** Crewman Rivera (security officer) ** Lieutenant Juan Cruz (chief of security) ** Crewman Prusinowski (shuttlecraft pilot) ** Crewman Ellison ** Crewman Takeoka ** Crewman Benson * Windows on a Lost World (TOS novel) ** Ensign Bradford Nairobi (security officer) * The Badlands (TOS novella) ** Crewman Calloway (physics specialist) * First Frontier (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Louise LaCerra (specialist) ** 4 additional security officers * "Wink of an Eye" (TOS episode) ** Crewman Compton (security officer) * "That Which Survives" (TOS episode) ** Ensign Wyatt (transporter specialist, KIA) ** Lieutenant Robert D'Amato (geologist, KIA) ** Crewman John B. Watkins (engineer, KIA) 2269 * "The Sleeping God" (TOS short story) ** Lieutenant Horst Gorshim * "Requiem for Methuselah" (TOS episode) ** 1 unspecified crewman killed by Rigellian fever * Planet of Judgment (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Bill Hixon (security officer, KIA) * Vulcan! (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Angela Mendoza ** Ensign Donald Ackroyd (biochemist) ** Crewman Fitzgerald (security officer) ** Crewman Jeff Williams (security officer) ** Crewman Martin ** Crewman Jeffreys ** 4 unspecified security officers * Perry's Planet (TOS novel) ** 3 unspecified crewmen * Death's Angel (TOS novel) ** Crewman Jamison (security officer) ** Crewman Matthews ** Crewman Miriam Raymond (medical technician) * The Trellisane Confrontation (TOS novel) ** Security Chief Kinitz (KIA) ** at least 2 more security guards KIA, at least 2 more WIA * The Three-Minute Universe (TOS novel) ** Crewman Hrolfson (security officer) ** Crewman Ching (security officer) ** Crewman Franklin (security officer) 2270 * The Tears of the Singers (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Donovan (biologist) * From the Depths (TOS novel) ** 25 unnamed personnel, including 20 in the engineering division * Mindshadow (TOS novel) ** Ensign Rachel Lanz (engineer) ** Crewman Giorgo Mikahlis (engineer) * (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Mohammed al-Baslama (security officer) ** Ensign Sanghoon Cho (engineer) ** Ensign Teresa Liu * Yesterday's Son (TOS novel) ** Ensign Juan Cordova (security officer, KIA) ** Crewman David Steinberg (security officer, KIA) ** 16 additional personnel killed 2273 * Star Trek: The Motion Picture (TOS novelization) ** Commander Sonak (science officer, KIA) ** Vice Admiral Lori Ciana (Starfleet Command/xenopsychology, KIA) ** Phillips (security officer, MIA) ** Lieutenant Ilia (navigator, MIA) ** Captain Willard Decker (first officer, MIA) * "The Haunting of Thallus!" (TOS comic) ** unspecified security officer (KIA or WIA) * "The Haunting of the Enterprise!" (TOS comic) ** unspecified Andorian ensign (KIA) * "The Expansionist Syndrome" (TOS comic) ** Anderson (security officer, KIA) * "Experiment in Vengeance!" (TOS comic) ** Amaar (technician, KIA) * Home is the Hunter (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Garrovick (security officer, KIA) * "... Like a Woman Scorned!" (TOS comic) ** 2 unspecified security officers (KIA) * "We Are Dying, Egypt, Dying" (TOS comic) ** Lieutenant Ralston (security officer, KIA) * Firestorm (TOS novel) ** Ensign Murphy (security officer) 2274 * Ice Trap (TOS novel) ** Ensign Mark Publicker (security officer) ** Ensign Tenzing (security officer) * Shell Game (TOS novel) ** Ensign Daniel Markson (security officer) ** Ensign Suzanne Hallie (security officer) * Death Count (TOS novel) ** Ensign Denis Sweeney (security officer) 2285 * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (TOS novelization) ** Crewman Peter Preston (engineer, KIA) ** Captain Spock (first officer/science officer, KIA) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] between 2286 and 2293: 2287 * "Once a Hero!" (TOS comic) ** Ensign Thomas Lee (KIA) 2293 * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (TOS novelization) ** Yeoman Burke (security officer) ** Yeoman Samno (security officer) * Shadows on the Sun (TOS novel) ** Crewman Diaz (security officer) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] between 2364 and 2371: 2364 *"Lonely Among Us" (TNG episode) **Lieutenant J.G. Singh (assistant chief engineer, KIA) *"Heart of Glory" (TNG episode) **Crewman Ramos (security officer, KIA) **unspecified security crewman (KIA) *"Skin of Evil" (TNG episode) **Lieutenant Natasha Yar (KIA) 2365 *"Where Silence Has Lease" (TNG episode) **Ensign Haskell (conn officer, KIA) 2366 *''Gulliver's Fugitives'' (TNG novel) **Yuri Timoshenko (security guard, KIA) **Frazer (security guard, KIA) *''The Eyes of the Beholders'' (TNG novel) **Penelope Johnson (nurse, KIA) 2367 *''Contamination'' (TNG novel) **Karn Milu **Lynn Costa *''Chains of Command'' (TNG novel) **Yeoman Janet Kinsolving (KIA) *"In Theory" (TNG episode) **Lieutenant J.G. Van Mayter (engineering officer, KIA) 2368 *''Grounded'' (TNG novel) **Michaels (engineer, KIA) 2369 *"Schisms" (TNG episode) **Lieutenant Edward Hagler (KIA) *''A Fury Scorned'' (TNG novel) **Chang Jun-Shing *''Requiem'' (TNG novel) **Varley (engineer, KIA) 2370 *"Lower Decks" (TNG episode) **Ensign Sito Jaxa (KIA) 2371 *''The Best and the Brightest'' (TNG novel) **Hammon Titus (KIA) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] between 2372 and 2381: 2379 *''A Time to...'' (TNG novel miniseries) **Barnes, Matthew **Goodnough, Jodie **Lomax, Susan **McEwan, Fiona **McGlynn, Brendan **Meldok **Razka **Spitale, Emily **Tierney, Kelly **Wathiongo USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]] between 2284 and 2370: 2285 * "The Last Word" (TOS comic) ** Greg Thometz (KIA) USS Lafayette The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Lafayette|USS Lafayette]] in the 2270s: early 2270s * "... Like a Woman Scorned!" (TOS comic) ** Captain Ryan (KIA) ** 3 other members of landing party (KIA) Starbase Deep Space 9 and USS Defiant USS Voyager (NCC-74656) Other Ships or Facilities * The entire crew of the [[USS Antares (NCC-501)|USS Antares]] (killed by Charles Evans, "Charlie X", 2266) * The entire crew of the [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation (NCC-1017)]] (killed by a doomsday machine, "The Doomsday Machine", 2267) * The entire crew of the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)|USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)]] (killed by a space amoeba, "The Immunity Syndrome", 2268) * The entire crew of the [[USS Excalibur (NCC-1664)|USS Excalibur (NCC-1664)]] (killed during war-games exercise against the M-5 computer, "The Ultimate Computer", 2268) * The entire crew of the [[USS Exeter (NCC-1672)|USS Exeter (NCC-1672)]] (killed by a virus native to Omega IV, "The Omega Glory", 2268) * The entire crew of the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] (died after entering a region of spatial interphase, "The Tholian Web", 2268) * The entire crew of the [[SS Tsiolkovsky|SS Tsiolkovsky (NCC-53911)]] (accident following contamination by polywater infection, "The Naked Now", 2364) Alternate Timeline and Parallel Universe Starfleet Casualties * Captain Richard Robau ([[USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)|USS Kelvin]], killed by Nero, 2233) * Lieutenant Commander George Samuel Kirk, Sr. (USS Kelvin, killed in battle with Narada, 2233) * Doctor Puri ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]], killed during battle with Narada, 2258) * Chief Engineer Olson (USS Enterprise, killed parachuting onto Narada drill platform, 2258) * Captain Christopher Pike ([[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]], assassinated by James T. Kirk, 2264) * Captain Marshall Hoffman ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], killed in battle with Romulans, 2266) * Captain Robert Wesley (USS Enterprise, killed in battle with Romulans, 2268) * Paul Donner ([[VSS ShiKahr|VSS ShiKahr]], killed by primitives on Canus Four, 2269) * Jeremy J. Richardson (VSS ShiKahr, killed by Romulan androids in 2097 after time-travelling from 2269) * Captain Spock (VSS ShiKahr, killed by Romulan androids in 2097 after time-travelling from 2269) *Admiral James T. Kirk (USS Enterprise, killed fighting the Klingons, late 2280) Casualties